Boran
Lifestory Boran began life in a pleasant home, a nice family that would support him no matter what. He was only three years old when the Jedi mistress came to his home. His father and mother talked with the Jedi for hours and before leaving his home she told Boran’s mother and father ‘You have 1 hour, before I come back’ Boran did not understand what this meant however shortly afterwards his father came down and explained what the woman had meant. ‘Boran my son, you must go with that woman.’ he then told Boran with a tear in his eye ‘You Are A very Special Boy And They Will Teach You A lot, You Will Become A Great Jedi’ Then Boran’s Father for the First of His Life Cried ‘I Don’t Want to Go I Want to Stay Please Daddy Please’ Boran screamed at his father. The Jedi mistress came once more, Boran’s eyes were still streaming with tears, she said to him in one of the kindest, most loving voices he had ever heard ’Don’t cry, you will learn much with me, I will teach you.’ She started to cheer Boran up by using the power of telekinesis which eased Boran up; he was amazed that he could do the same. The space ship they were traveling on landed at the Jedi academy; the mistress had him start off as a youngling. The Jedi there taught him how to use the force. The years passed by until he was 8 years old, He was one of the most proficient users of the force out of all the younglings a favorite of his teachers. Meanwhile in the academy Boran’s cousin had joined the academy, Boran taught him more in his spare time as the years followed However He had recurring Nightmares About His Mother And Father, he Returned To Devaron He Learned They were Murdered By Jedi Mistress Who had taken Him To Academy He Was In A Fit of rage, He Lost Control The buildings around him were crushed with the power of the force killing many, He returned To the Academy He Killed His Master, He Burned Him so that no-one could identify it, Then he was assigned to a new mistress to murder of his family Meanwhile He Was 13 years of Age and He Was Studying the Forces of the dark side With the Dark Jedi But… That was not enough for Him; He located a Master who would teach him, they would study together for about a year. Meanwhile, He continued with the dark Jedi, Once They He Felt Ready He Killed His sith Master, As He Could Recognize Boran’s power and He did not Want It to be. In A Lesson with Mistress He began To Use Some Aggressive techniques, He Couldn’t Control Himself…He Used the powers of the dark side and after That Minute Lesson came a battle After A long battle He Killed his Mistress and When He Was making his escape and reached the landing his cousin screamed at him ‘You’ve turned to Dark Side haven’t you? You have… You have… I Will Do... What I Must ‘ ‘What are you going to do… kill me!? Please Let Me Laugh’ Boran taunted his cousin After a small battle between the two Boran’s cousins was injured…badly he couldn’t move. Boran Stole an X-Wing and Flew Away. He Joined Some Bounty Missions after Newly completing a bounty Lord Nyne Found Boran And Took Him As An Apprentice, After Nearly a Year His Training Was finished And He became a Sith Master And When His Training was on going, He Met With Several People, Gained Several Friends. When he became a master of the Sith He was Assigned To the Empire Of the Hand, But He Couldn’t Work With Them, He had to Leave But Before He Left, He spoke about his Planet With His Apprentice And They Named It Zexion, he Left for About 2 Months But When He Come Back Many Things Was Changed Council Had Open Seats They spoke of A Betrayal, He Worked Hard, Some New Groups had Opened Like the Commandos, Navy He Assigned To Navy First And managed to get the rank of Captain He Worked With Navy But His Training Took To long So He joined the Commandos But When His Commando Training Started He Learned Lord Scyrone Another Apprentice Of His Master had been Chosen For Supreme Chancellor And He Learned Lord Trivas was Chosen As the Sith Executor But he along with all the good that had came something terrible had come, his master Nyne was found to be deceased. He a great sadness had come over him but he knew he had to remain strong. He continued with his Trainings and Works as A Sith, he granted Lordship by Council and after 3 Months He took his Second Promotion from the Navy and He was promoted to a Commodore. After A Hard Mission on Falleen He was promoted to a Colonel by the Commandos After A Long Service To The Sith He Granted Council Membership After A Year And In This Time Lord Trivas Elected As Sith Emperor Lady Bastilla Was Gone And Boran Selected As A Supreme Commander For Commandos But A Civil War Came Up And He Take Part With Old Supreme Commander,Another Apprentice Of His Master Lord Scyrone, Result Was Terrible... When The War Continuing Lord Scyrone Wanted To Be Emperor... And Then Lord Trivas Announced Lord Scyrone Is An Emperor For A Week And Result Was Terrible... He Tried To Convince The Empire That He Can Be A Emperor Forever... And After This Council Judged Him And Found Him Guilty And He Sent To A Banishment... And After It Boran Deceased From Council Forever... And He Gone To A Trip For A Long Time... He Came Back In Time With A Rememberance As A Might But He Saw That Commandos Has Dismissed He Built Up Again But He Cant Manage It Because He Was Gone Again... He Is Unremembered And Unknown Sith Lord Now...